My Last Goodbye
by Alice.1993
Summary: I saw her laying there, her blonde hair matted by blood, blood covering the sheets, covering her clothes. Her blood. Angst just a oneshot


**This is a just a short angsty oneshot.**

**I don't own Scrubs!**

I sat surrounded by other people at the funeral. Her friends and family, everyone looking just as upset as each other. I couldn't help but remember the night when she had died.

I received the page, telling me she was in the hospital. Critical condition. Some idiot had stabbed her just to get her purse. I immediately rushed to Sacred Heart. Saw her laying there, her blonde hair matted by blood, blood covering the sheets, covering her clothes. Her blood. That used to run through her veins giving her such life. Now it rushed out of her, her life seeping away.

A doctor I had never met before, but seen around the hospital, came out of her room, his face etched with sadness. Somehow I knew what he was going to say before he said it. The words never really reached my ears, yet hit me with such force, 'There's nothing more we can do.'

I felt the world tumble around me. Our future, our impending marriage, everything we were going to have. Gone. I felt my knees buckle and I collapsed to the floor. All my senses had gone. I couldn't hear the doctor's attempt at comforting Turk, Carla and me. I couldn't hear their cries, couldn't see Carla wrap her arms around Turk, shaking violently. I could just think. Think of all that life, that beauty, gone forever.

She was the only girl I had truly loved and now she had died. I felt the dejection settle inside my stomach, smothering any kind of happiness, any kind of hope. At that moment I knew I could never be quite the same happy go lucky guy I was before.

Everyone was in black and white. It wasn't like her, she would hate to see everyone like this. I see her picture at the front of the church, her smile so radiant amongst all the sadness. For a moment her image almost makes me smile, then I look to the left and see her coffin, the sleek dark wood covering her body and the sadness returns.

Her mum is called up to speak about her, she gives the usual, 'Elliot was a happy wonderful woman,' speech. She doesn't talk about all the little things I loved about her, her 'fricks', the way she blew the hair out of her eyes, her love for U2, the way she spoke faster than normal people and her voice went high when she was upset. So many little things which although I took for granted when she was alive I will miss the most now she's dead.

_Dead. _You think I would be used to death by now but when I try to apply it to her it feels like someone has dropped a brick through my stomach. The word doesn't fit her. She was so far from dead, so excited to live. The night I proposed her eyes were so bright, she was so happy to start a married life.

Her coffin is slowly lowered into the grave and everyone has a chance to say their 'last words' There are many simple 'goodbyes' and 'I'll miss you' s When it comes to me I struggle to find anything else to say but eventually I find the words, 'I would just say I'll miss you but that seems so clichéd. You were my best friend and my one true love. That guy was a bastard for what he did. Taking you from everyone for a purse. I could never forget you, so many things will remind me of you forever. Me and you on that unicorn, apple thieves, pacman.' I almost laugh as I remember all the good moments with her then my voice breaks and I cry again, 'and I just wanted to say, I love you and goodbye.'

That last word seems so final.

As soon as I've finished they begin to put the dirt on top of her, covering her forever.

I stay for hours, long after everyone else has left. Staring at the new grave where she lay. Eventually Turk and Carla come back, worried that I will stay here forever if they don't take me away. I put down the bunch of flowers I was holding and begin to walk away. As I leave I take one last look back and look at those words. Engraved on the headstone.

_Elliot Reid_

_1975-2008_

_Wife to be-Daughter-Sister-Friend_

_She will be missed._

**Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not quite sure whether I like it or not.**


End file.
